Starke Macht
Starke Macht was a former Mage of Fairy Guild and an associate of the current Fairy Tail Guild Ace, Gildarts Clive. However he left at the age of 16 and join the Star Cross Guild, rising up quickly until he became its Guild Ace. He's a powerful Mage whose recognized for his skills in Wind Magic, earning him the title of Lord of the Sky and is Zentrum's most trusted Mage. Appearance Starke has a lean well built tan body, with his black spiky hair going down his back in a similar manner as Zentrum. His usually attire consists of a green cloak with a high collar wrapped around his body. Underneath it is a dark bluish leather vest, a white shirt with a puff visible too. His face is almost always showing a serious deamnor or a sinister smile, enhanced by the tribal red tattoo that is over the left side of his face. Also he has a bit of a small beard on his chin. When he was younger he had the same appearance minus the tattoo on his face and the stub of hair on his chin. Personality Starke has always shown a calm side, never showing any other emotions even when under extreme pressure or witnessing things that would surprise others. He rarely talks with others, even members of his own guild and seems to keep to himself. Thus little of his history is truly known excluding those that are already released. He agrees with Zweck, the current Guild Master, on many occasions and is the only one who casually talks to him or, in rare cases, voices his concern or disagreements with some of Zentrum's ideas. Despite his less then active socialism, Starke is well respected by the younger members of the Guild due to his firm belief of justice, something that even Zentrum acknowledges as Starke's "True Self". He greatly dislikes those whose only desire is power when using others/treating them as pawns. Those times he shows anger and rage, something that people say is the worst thing to have brought upon. Along with the former member, Kojote Anstarren, Starke dispises Dark Guilds because of their cruel acts against humanity as well as sinister goals. He also shows a hatred towards nobles for some reason, claiming that many of them become arrogant and act like their lives are worth more then a city of people. Another fact is that only within the Guild's senior members or close friends of his, does he seem to show a more happier side as well as, in a comidec fashion, react when they have done something he considers foolish. As his opinion towards nobles and the arrogant, Starke has a tendency to take jobs by those of lower stature as well lack of money to pay for such services, to which he merely does it for free. He believes that helping those in need against the cruel is a greater reward then doing services for yourself or for money. History Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Wind Magic Telepathy Teleportation Lightning Magic Natural Abilities Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Star Cross